Here We Go Again or Hugo Weasley Meets the World
by RushingOne
Summary: Ron is dealing with a hormonal wife, a contrary mother-in-law, an overzealous family, one slightly confused and misinformed daughter, and, oh yeah, he's about to be a daddy agian. What a day!


"Never AGAIN! Do you hear me, Ronald?"

"Whatever you say Hermione," I placated as I trotted beside her wheelchair.

"Do _not _patronize me, Ronald! I mean it! If you want another baby, you're going to have to bloody push it out _yourself_!" Her eyes flashed and she pinned me with a look that said she meant business.

I heard the orderly chuckle beside me as he wheeled Hermione down the corridor. I threw what I hoped was a menacing glance his way, but he only chuckled louder.

Git.

Hermione's breathing suddenly became more rapid and she reached blindly for my hand, scrunching her face up against the pain. "Breathe, love. Breathe through it."

"Stuff it!"

I shut up immediately and gave a grimace of my own as she crushed my fingers in her small hand.

"Here we are!" the orderly said pleasantly as he stopped in front of one of the many doorways along the corridor. "Healer Isabelle will be with you soon. In the mean time, let's see if we can get you settled and into bed."

His tone irked me. Why did he have to be so bloody calm about everything?

Hermione's grip on my hand slackened and she let out a breath beside me as we entered the room. The yellowed walls were empty except for the large window on the far side. A bed sat in the middle of the room covered in pristine, white sheets and two uncomfortable looking wooden chairs sat on either side of the bed. The room was bathed in a soft yellow light cast by the magical lanterns hanging from the ceiling.

I stood back as the orderly wheeled my wife to the bed. "Come on now Mrs. Weasley. We need to get you up and into the bed," he said as he helped her to stand.

"Hermione! Sweetheart!"

I jumped as a small woman whisked past me, nearly knocking me over.

"Mum!" Hermione's face lit up as she embraced her mother. "How did you get here so quickly?"

Jean Granger swatted the orderly out of the way and guided her daughter to the bed. "Arthur came to tell me that the baby was coming and I insisted that he bring me to you immediately. I'll be damned if I miss the birth of my second grandchild too!"

I took a few tentative steps toward the bed. "He apparated you here?"

Jean turned and gave me a look that suggested she hadn't even noticed that I was in the room yet. "Of course he did! I couldn't leave my daughter to give birth alone!"

"She's not alone – I'm here," I braved, shrinking back as Jean sent a small glare my way. I can't be sure, but I don't think she likes me much.

"A girl needs her mother in situations like this!"

"And a woman needs her husband," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Jean asked.

"Stop it you two!" Hermione admonished, sitting down on the bed. The orderly immediately stepped up and began fluffing the pillows behind her. Jean batted him away again and helped Hermione into the bed. "We won't be requiring your help anymore."

I suddenly felt some kinship with the man. Why were we letting this small, bossy muggle woman push us around? We are wizards, damn it! Together we can take her! I looked toward him, thinking as hard as I could. Maybe he was a Legilimens. The orderly gave a small smile and bowed out of the room.

Or maybe not.

Suddenly I heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath as another contraction started. I quickly crossed the room and stepped up to the side of the bed opposite Jean. Hermione's whole body was rigid and her face was contorted in pain.

"It's okay sweetie, almost done. That's right. Just breath," Jean murmured, smoothing back Hermione's hair.

"Ron?" Hermione moaned.

I grabbed her hand tightly and leaned over, "I'm right here," I breathed and placed a kiss to her temple.

Her face relaxed into a tired smile as I watched the pain leave her body. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said softly, eyes still closed.

"Don't worry about it," I answered, kissing her forehead. "I deserved it, I'm sure." I gave a smirk in response to her exasperated look.

"Can't a woman even apologize without snarky comments from her husband?"

"Sorry, Love," I shrugged.

Hermione shook her head and leaned back into the pillows. "Can one of you get me some ice chips? And see what's taking the healer so long?"

I looked up at Jean to see her glaring at me, daring me to ask her to leave her daughter's side. Yup, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me.

Fine. I guess I'm going.

"I'll be right back, Love." I placed one last kiss to Hermione's forehead and headed for the door.


End file.
